Cronus Master of Time
by jetslinger333
Summary: Imagine in the palm of your hand the ability to stop time and your the only one can walk freely One mad scientist once said " You can become god or devil. Not Just any God or Devil. A god that saves humanity or the devil that destroy the world. The choice is yours to make". This is the choice of Lelouch as he was given such power. One Shot with multiple scene.


Cronus master of time

The tide of war change with the appearance of a mystery man called himself Cronus kamen rider Cronus. His appearance whose wear some kind of green-black suit with white lines, wearing a black-green helmet with goggle that has green multiple circle-like eyes, sweep side black-green hair style like part with five green horn on it, a chestplate with left side has four white game pad like part and right part showed a design of green colored circuit, two shoulder guards with two green horn, a green shaped black trench coat from his waits with a strange device infront of it buckle and his right arm.

He makes his first appearance during battle of Shinjuku as he decimated an entire platoon of Britannia soldiers by himself, not only that he even stole the Lancelot with ease. At first people think it was nothing more than a hoax as Britannia tried to cover up their failure.

It was until the parade he finally makes his appearance as he announce being Clovis killer and humiliate Jeremiah along with the Purebloods while saving Kururugi and their escape with ease. The public was shock with the turn of events, it's what Cronus wants and he just getting start it.

He make his second appearance during the hotel hijacking as he announce to the world that he will be judge, jury, and executioner to the world and his army the emerald knights make their debut.

He makes his third appearance during Cornelia attack at Saitama ghetto trying to flush him out. Cronus emerges in the middle of the chaos and once spot by Cornelia force, the Gloucester Frames surround him yet he appear to be complete calm.

The knightmare's charge straight towards Cronus and all Cronus did is press something on his arm.

 **PAUSE**

The Gloucester hit the brake no... more like it freeze in midair and not just the Gloucester everywhere just stop like a video hit a pause button except Cronus as he walk casual then moving his gun and aiming his Gashacon Bugvisor pushing the finisher.

" **Kimewaza! Critical Judgment!** " as Cronus fired his blaster towards the knightmares avoiding critical hit that would have killed them he just do it on purpose to send a message. He continues walking with ease and shooting them like ducks in a barrel one by one until he was satisfied. Then press the button again.

 **START**

When everything move again every knightmares exploded in the eye of Cornelia and her men it was unfathomable how all the knightmare got destroy all suddenly all they know for certain that Cronus was the one who cause it. Seeing that Cornelia and her royal guard take the frontline and charge but just like the previous knightmare their knightmare exploded and they eject. Only this time, Cronus left them a permanent scar on their body. The scar is a brand a message that word YOUR NOT SAFE FROM ME. It was to strike fear to their hearts that no place is safe from him.

Only Cornelia knightmare was left stand regardless the situation she still fight on but instead her knightmare exploding it stumble and shutdown like a string puppet losing it strings. Cronus tear her knightmare with ease then drag Cornelia out in the open. He aimed his weapon at her and fired but he missed on purpose. Telling her killing you would be too easy so he left leaving Cornelia humiliated and dishonor.

The rumors starting spread of Cornella defeated in the hands of one person, it not only demoralizes Britannia society and it also bring an opportunity for the Emerald knights to strike.

The battle in Narita was a complete massacre unlike Saitama, Cronus exterminates Cornelia royal guard he didn't show any mercy there was no survivors every single Britannia soldiers. To add more humiliation stole the second Lancelot and kidnapped the princess Euphemia and Cornelia.

If he didn't obtain the power of Cronus he would have used the drill to create a landslide but with the power to stop time it was easy as shooting ducks in the barrel with point blank range and easy target practice. He almost felt a bit guilty with such power would be cheating but then again Britannia overwhelms their opponents with numbers and the surprise attack during the pacific war.

The aftermath of the battle was devastating for Cornelia not only all her royal guards KIA including Darlton and his sons even Guildford was found dead seeing the part that his chest was slash by a chainsaw that penetrated through his knightmare.

It was the biggest shocked with Cornelia and Euphemia missing plus with the spear of Empire dead it was the biggest blow to Britannia superiority that were defeated by a bunch of terrorist. Not only that with the Lancelot being stolen again right under their noses, it was a humiliation for Kururugi as he stood where the Lancelot once was with nothing to say.

With Cronus victory against Cornelia in Narita, the power of balance has shifted. Cronus gain many support but more than that humiliate Britannia in national television is what Cronus was aiming. Now he waiting an opportunity he was waiting to show his power and it did.

When the Holy Swords seek help after Colonel Todoh was captured, and then everything was set. It was like his brain went into clockwork he decided to fight the Lancelot one on one as the jailbreak will be live in televise for the world to see.

In truth he could have fought using the pause ability but that would be cheating and the entire world would think that Kamen Rider Cronus was a cheater as such he needed to make a miracle that he alone could defeat a seventh generation knightmare with ease.

With Todoh task of being free complete Cronus can fully focus on Lancelot without any interruption alone and command his team to stand down. Unlike the last time Cronus not using the pause ability just waiting for the pilot to attack him and it did as Suzaku didn't want to take a risk getting near Cronus he fired the Varis rifle but the rider counter with his Gashacon Bugvisor as it fired at the varis bullet and dissipate it. This continues until the Lancelot ran out of bullets.

Suzaku was shocked seeing how easily a guy not using a knightmare countered each shot. It was then he pulls out the MSV swords ready to slash the rider knowing it won't kill him because of the armor.

Cronus then pulls his other Gashat and presses it.

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

Music was played with a background a picture then emerge a BMX bike and Cronus was riding it, Suzaku felt being insulted while those who watch thinking the rider was stupid that a toy against an advance knightmare. As he paddle towards the Lancelot and the Lancelot charge towards Cronus as he jump touching an energy items.

 **Muscular!**

Then press the finisher " **Kimewaza!** " as energy was bundle on the wheel then jump making a vertical spin.

 **Shakariki Critical Strike!**

It was a fight between strength as Suzaku defend it with the Blaze Luminous shield and the rider continue spinning sparks flew the continues struggle between two rivals as everyone saw the impossible on TV screen then explosion happen as the dust settle what they saw was a damage Lancelot on it knee while the rider stood tall showing who won the battle. Before ride away he does a victory pose BMX free style then cycle away into shadow.

* * *

Lelouch was in the mobile base alone as he was examine every detail for his rebellion until a voice was heard and Lelouch knew who it was. This being changes his life and help Nunnally with her legs but it was no angel more like a combination between light and darkness.

The being was more calculative than him as it sometimes uses his body just to make it more enjoyable for his planning. The being did not care for those who stands in his way including his friend Suzaku as it just wipe him out like some kind of thrash.

Even how much Lelouch hated that being he cannot deny when it was always right and shoved so called morality at Lelouch face. Some people see the world as black and white but for it, it only sees the shades grey for it knows between sanity and madness.

That being was the spirit of Kamen Rider Cronus manifested from the Gashat that Lelouch obtained. Not only that other Gashat seems to have a mind of their own but unlike the others Cronus is much more dangerous than the others. It was calculative, cunning, and resourceful of what it can think of. It knew how to sway the public opinion to the Emerald knight side. It knows how to take any advantage in any situation and use it, even how to gather more funds for the rebellion.

"So what are doing now examining every recruit for the rebellion or just looking at the side again like you always do?"

"What do you want Fate." Fate it's a name the Gashat decide to give himself because how he described their life's are connected to the strings of fate.

"Nothing much just question your way and telling you that your feelings is getting in our way with the task especially Kururugi."

"What about him?" Lelouch knew what it meant but prefer to hear from its words.

"He is the enemy and should treat like one."

"No, we can still sway him to our side."

"Have you being listening to yourself that hypocrisy talking, were talking about a boy whom sees the world black and white but refuse to accept the black part. He is an idiot who only thinking inside the box. I don't think bribery and you surrender would change his opinion. You know that but you continue to be deluded just like Kururugi a fool."

"Enough I'm not like him I'm doing this for Nunnally"

"Oh, really you're acting like one. As you might know they are three types of people. The first kind they are unable to comprehend anything other than their own existence. Anything that does not fit in their view are treated as either impossible or denying it with hate and fear. The second one is one that believes the existence so called idealist, avenger, and motivator but not thinking of the consequences of one's action would bring fault to all around him/her. The third one is a person who thinks he could do anything just because he obtained either one small power, wealth and prestige that he didn't show any restrain and use it until it consume one self."

"So tell me boy what type are you?"

Lelouch didn't say anything.

"Of course you won't say anything it would show your shameful side just like how you crawl like a worm when confronts the emperor a pitiful frightful child."

Lelouch in anger took something and throw at the image of Fate but it fazes him like a mirage.

"Are you satisfied or are going to act like tantrum brat, you could get rid of me but you need me don't you lulu after all I'm the only thing that can get what you want the most REVENGE." As it disappear.

Lelouch was frustrated as he put his hands on his eyes unlike C.C. who is more like playing with him Cronus is the definition of trying to break him. It taunted him on every turn as it was like a spectra of truth as it said what Lelouch truly fear. It mocks him in every turn.

* * *

This is the R2 part and showed the different personality of the Gashat, I was thinking what if the Gashat possess Lelouch action like the Taros from Den-O. Like Every Gashat for different personality example Taddle Quest Gashat has a noble like knight personality, Bang Bang Shooting is a military calculative personality and others included.

The black knights were surrounded from all sides in China as they were engage in battle but on top of the Ikaruga Cronus was standing with both his arms cross without fear as he saw the entire Chinese federation army and Britannia ready to engage him. It was overkill but dealing with the Rider they can't take any chances. But he just embraces the outcome.

"It seems everyone just want to greet me how thoughtful." as he was smiling through the mask.

"Lady Tian Zi it's dangerous to be here its better you stay be hide me." as Xing ke pilot the Shenhu protecting the Empress with its body.

"But I don't want to see Xing Ke get hurt and you promise that you will help."

"Of course, I made promise with you and I kept my promise only scum break promises , beside if you stay behind the knightmare you won't see something spectacular that I'm about to show you."

"Really what is it?"

"Think as celebration for your release." as he pulls out a Gashat and press it.

 **DOREMIFA BEAT!**

A screen appears from behind him them emerge a miniature yellow small robot that was floating and dancing then it flip merging with Chronos.

GACHAN! "Gachan! Level Up! Rider Chronicle! A Gacha! Ten wo Tsukame Rider! Kizame Chronicle! Ima koso Toki wa Kiwamareri! A Gacha! Do-Do-DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~!

As the small robot combine with Chronos creating a new form for the rider then suddenly his voice and attitude change.

"YO! YO! YO! IS EVERYONE HEARING, THIS IS DJ C : I'LL BE YOUR HOST TONIGHT SOO… LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" as a DJ table stand appear infront of the rider not only that they were huge stereo behind him. Everyone was dumbfounded on what Cronus was doing until he played his tone.

"This song is dedicated for the little Empress " the music started to play (EXCITE by Daichi Miura)

(I gotta believe...)-music back ground played

I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara

I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni

Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba I came too far

Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa

The new beginning

michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da

I gotta believe!

(Turn it on!) Soutou

EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru

EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga

michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa

(One!) kono te no naka

(Two!) susumu beki life

(Three!) ikite iku dake

The music not only cause the battle to be stop with its dumfounded outrageous but change the place as the entire area was light like a Christmas tree then all of sudden the black knights strength were returning not only that their spirits was so fired up that their become stronger all of sudden as the Holy swords members Ashina was able cut down Mordred canon.

Then it appears the Shinkirou Cronus knightmare except he controls it from where he stand not only that it was dancing gracefully to the tone. Than it launched its purple shield that flew like chakram as it slices the Gun Ho and Gloucester with ease. Then it fired it's prism crystal in the sky as its laser deflect hitting all knightmare enemies at the same time the Empress was watching with sparkle eyes it was beautiful.

Sure the Empress has seen many things but unlike this she had a front seat of a concert that Cronus was exciting.

If that wasn't enough the Britannia knightmares starting to move on their own as it was dancing to the beat, no matter how they try to control it was futile as the knightmare dance to the beat with vigor.

"Now for the finale" as he spins more than aiming the music towards the Britannia forces as Colorful music notes appear flew towards the enemy. The soldiers were dumfounded as they attack were harmless only "BEEPING" sound was heard.

Didn't wanna know yumemiru hoto ni

Didn't wanna know kizu ka fuetekuno wa

Why? Why? Why? Why? kizukeba no one's around

Kami ga atae shitatta hitotsu no trial

Hey, what's the purpose?

Tsuitekina azayaka ni koete yo

I gotta believe!

I gotta believe... I gotta believe... I gotta believe!

(Turn it on!) Soutou

EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru

EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga

michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa

(One!) kono te no naka

(Two!) owari naki game

(Three!) tanoshimu dake

Zerokara ichi ichikara uchuu no hatemade

Terashitasu hikari wa koko ni aru

Yeah no one can stop me! No one can stop me now!

Soutou

EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru

EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga

michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now

EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa

EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa

(One!) kono te no naka

(Two!) susumu beki life

(Three!) ikite iku dake

MISSED!

Then all of a suddenly all Brittania knightmares exploded reducing the so called Britannia forces into scrap in just minutes. Suzaku was even bewilder how powerful Cronus was and angry how he was defeated again. Schizel called a retreat since not only the lost their army but including obtaining the Chinese federation area but one he didn't like was something unexpected Cronus was something like an Enigma. Everything he did was unexpected that even he can't tell what his move is.

"It's time for an encore" (Be the one by PANDORA and Beverly)

Kono mama

Aruki tsuzuketeiru

Konnya mo maasugu

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

Dokoka de matteru

Egao tayasazuni

There you will...

Be The One, Be The One! All right!

Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara

Be The Lights, Be The Lights! All right!

Tsuyoku nareru yo, I wanna Get it!

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware

Be The One, Be The Lights

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo!

* * *

This is a darker tone part what if Nunnally died during the pacific war because of this it pushes Lelouch over the edge to become more ruthless and dangerous. Nunnally is Lelouch reason to live a restrain that puts around him without her the wild beast is unleash.

"Look if you want to bring somebody down. You destroyed the foundation they're standing on." Mafia 3 - John Donnovan

This morning Cornelia was having a morning sickness and she doesn't know why but it started two weeks ago during her battle at Narita Mountain how she went missing for a while and was found by her soldiers. However Euphy was safe during the battle and that what matters to her most.

It was then she has this craving for something sour and a few mood swings that ended up giving her a headache. Then a phone rang usually she won't answer but the problem is the royal hotline was ringing thinking something important from the Emperor or her brother Schneizel.

"Hello"

"How is your morning sickness your highness, are you feeling well."

"Who is this, is this some kind of joke."

"How could you forget about me Cornelia, during our time at Aries Villa when you always cling to mother so happily?"

"Lelouch!?" her eyes widen in realization.

"Yes, I'm alive, sister."

"Wait right there I informed Guilford-"

"Why should I come back to the homeland?" Lelouch voice was cold and emotionless it was then Cornelia notice something wasn't right.

"Lelouch are you alright." Cornelia ask with a sense of worry and dread.

"Let me tell you a story first there was a boy along with his blind and crippling sister. They were exiled to another land because the boy spoke against the emperor, so the boy has to live in another country but he was happy."

"But happiness didn't last long as the past caught out to them. The country that they stayed was declared war from their homeland as the land becomes engulf of war the royal siblings were caught in the middle."

"The boy knew this will bring wrath on to them as their homeland soldier will gun them down like animals and the people on this land will take their frustration on them for being the people who invaded them. It was hell as the boy had to carry his sister over dead corpses, scavenging garbage to eat and hiding to survive in a torn up world."

"Their luck ran out when the homeland soldier recognize the children and gun them down as they said we were that wretched women children."

"Don't tell me Nunnally died" Cornelia asked in shocked.

"Yes, and I blame all on Brittania who left us to die." His voice was full with venom and anger.

"But how did you survive?" it was a question she wanted to know.

"I was shot three times before I drop on the ground unexpected the ground collapse underneath me as I fell but I got lucky as there was an underground lake but Nunnally skull was crack on the bed stone. I don't know if she died from the fall or shot by the soldiers but her figure was…horrible." Lelouch said in emotional tone that she never heard before.

"I crawl myself towards her as I wanted to be near her and waiting the inevitable death but then I heard a voice and it was calling to me and it was that voice I crawl myself out from hell."

Flashback

 _Lelouch was crawling towards a voice that was calling him and saw an item it was some kind of game cartridge that he uses to see kids play with a handle embedded to the ground like a sword in the stone like pedestal. Then it talks._

 _"I can hear it your rage, your hate, your despair and sadness I can feel it it's like a broken dam flowing like a river." the Gashat talk but if he wasn't dying he would have being shocked right now._

 _"It seems your dying. How pathetic is this how your life going to end without anything to fulfill your ambition to avenged to those who cast you away and took everything you love. Those who had betray you and cast you in the depth of despair without lifting a finger to help."_

 _"Is this how you're going to go? Are going to die peaceful and let everything go without accomplish anything especially REVENGE." The Gashat didn't have a face but Lelouch felt like it grinned._

 _"No, if I die now everything will be meaningless I want to avenge my mother and Nunnally I can't do it if I'm dying!"_

 _"So let's make a deal, I will help you with your quest and heal you as a bonus I'll make you stronger, faster, tougher and better than before and you can crush your enemies with the power I give you."_

 _"What's the catch" Lelouch know that everything has a price._

 _"I'm just going to see how far you would go. Will you fall to the deep of despair or destroyed this world or become its savior, it's a win win for me beside I'm bored."_

 _"I accept." There is no option._

 _"Good you can call me Fate."_

Flashback over

"I survive and the only thing that kept alive is my anger and hate towards Britannia and the royal family. You all left me and Nunnally to die." His voice was full of venom as the phone started to crack.

Cornelia was shock hearing such thing happen to her siblings she thought it was the native that cause their death and she blame them.

"You're thinking that the Japanese was the one's who did this but Britannia was the one who pull the trigger and started this, I'm working together with Cronus to destroy Britannia. It has begun and there nothing that can be stop. Not you, not Schneizel and not even the Emperor can stop my vendetta."

"Lelouch" Cornelia could only tremble in fear of the path Lelouch was heading.

"Tell me sister why didn't you stop me from confronting father or stop the invasion if you did Nunnally might have been alive so tell me why."

"I couldn't do it Lelouch I was afraid. The Emperor might exile Euphy, please stop this vendetta and comeback so that we can help you."

"It's too late the day Nunnally died was the day Lelouch vi Britannia died. I will spared Euphy since she reminds me about Nunnally and you I would have killed you for abandon us but decided something even better you are carrying my child."

The revelation was even more shocking then she realize "How?"

"I have my ways but it's not enough to fill that hole, my vengeance will never stop until Britannia will be destroyed along with the Emperor as I destroyed everything he build and conquer until every single area is free and leaving Britannia defenseless."

"This is only the beginning Cornelia everything that father build I will destroyed starting with area 11 as I will bring the hammer of vengeance upon those who have thriving me. I will bring chaos and destruction upon all as I watched it burn." Then the phone went dead as Cornelia shouted Lelouch name. As Lelouch leave the payphone without looking back.

"I'm kinda shock that you would reveal it so much, you're going soft aren't you." Fate appears talking to Lelouch that only he can see it.

"Shut up, it's none of your business."

"I'm just saying but I've always be watching you little Lulu" as it disappear like a mirage.

At the same time Euphemia was visiting her sister and seeing her distress face but Cornelia just told her sister that she was tired. The revelation of Lelouch being alive and her pregnant was to be kept secret until she can find a way to pursue. She doubt it will stop him the death of Nunnally was a heavy toll for him and including her but she believe that she can help Lelouch.

* * *

It was the Green rebellion as they called it during the uprising the Emerald knights lead by Cronus has his own private army. Lelouch once save Naoto Kozuki leader of the resistance as payment for his rescue he wanted to use them to destroyed Britannia, Cronus will become an icon a symbol while the Emerald knights will lead by Naoto. As an army being united to fight the injustice that is Britannia and free Japan.

Naoto knows who was Cronus the exile prince of Brittania thought to be dead during the invasion, as he revealed himself the plan that he conducted as the knights will act as an ally of justice until everything is complete he will obtained area 11 turn Japan as a foothold for the invasion.

Naoto knows that Lelouch hatred can be justified if anything happen to Kallen he would also be like him but even he couldn't talk it out of Lelouch to stop his revenge path. Even it means both of them are using each other like poison to counter another poison.

He also meet and talk with the ghost called Cronus and a being from the Gashat as they talk about strategy and philosopher Naoto can concluded that Cronus is very dangerous. It was like talking to a war veteran but cunning as Politian in politic at the same time, it's frightening how it talks the want and the needs of humans, how to change public opinion in their favor.

With Naoto leading in command of the knights while Cronus will be the symbol and leader of the Emerald knights (in the shadow) lead the rebellion to free Japan as He declare war regardless Britannia send to destroy him it didn't matter as Cronus has all the time in the world, sabotaging every strategic military point and destroyed every knightmare that was sent to destroyed him.

He also had his own army division called Phantom Troopers they are a group of people whom took the ride player Gashat that Lelouch created through Cronos knowledge unlike the Dan version Lelouch version color brown part was black. This people are what they called society thrash. They group of people who are betrayed, out casted, born being different and lost everything.

They are like him wanted power for revenge against those did this to them especially Brittania and those with power. He provided them power and tools of revenge on the condition that he/she follows him in his quest.

"People like that…Corporations, Nobility, Military, Merchants like that, they have all the money, they have all the power, the have all the influence and they use it to make people like you go away, disappear and suffer. Right now, you're suffering under an enormous weight. I provide…Revenge.

* * *

This the part after the war to free Japan and focus on the OZ series.

The Glinda knights were in shambles there stood among the mech corpses was Cronus just sitting on a pillar looking at the carnage he created. The Glida knight's airship crash landed along with the destruction of knightmares including the Bradford that has holes on it and the Lancelot grail cut to pieces like Jigsaw puzzle.

They were task to find and destroyed Cronus and they found him located in Algerian Coast as he was riding on a motorbike through the off road like joy riding without care even facing a Glinda floating airship Grandberry heading straight towards in front of him. Cronus just snicker the foolishness of Britannia pride.

The Wings of Talleyrand was a Britannia terrorist organization, formed in opposition to the imperial law. Their leader was a man named Wilbur Milville, the former Head of Weapons Development at the conglomerate Steiner Konzern and Cronus wanted his assistance for his so called Britannia destruction and they accepted after all they were planning to attack the capital homeland from the beginning. As such Cronus would take down any important infrastructures allowing a full out attack any position from pendragon.

The only one moving was Merrybell and Oldrin crawling out from the carnage that Cronus created. They only stood there looking at the destruction of Grandberry without doing anything in a way they can't do anything at all against him he was unstoppable. The Glinda gave them all to destroy the rider but all of it seems evitable. He crushed them like ants with a boot. The crew of 315 men that board the Grandberry only 20 came out alive crawling from the wreckage.

It was then Cronus decided to reveal his face to Merrybell, she was shock seeing the familiar face the face the sibling she knew very well.

Only one word she could say "Why?"

"Revenge the royal family that left my sister for dead on that day during the pacific war." Stare at her half sibling.

Merry understand what Lelouch meant his sister is dead and he blamed Britannia for it, the invasion of Japan was what cause it and she knew they were caught in the cross fire. Then Oldrin stood up looking at Lelouch 'who are you?" she asked looking how Merry recognize who was Cronus.

He decided to reveal himself "I'm the eldest son of the late consort Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." The shocking face of Oldrin was priceless she tried composed herself why would royalty would rebel against his homeland.

"Why at doing this attacking your own people and how many people smile vanish." she asked dumfounded.

She struck a nerve, Lelouch one moment stood on a pile of knightmare corpses then appear in front of Oldrin and grab by the neck lift her with rage. "Don't patronize me about smile while Britannia gun and rob the innocent smile of other including my sister and left for dead. You were born and raise nothing more than deception and lie, the splendid environment is nothing more than a cover of blood and corrupt with fake smiles."

"I lost everything to Britannia but my rage and hate is what fuel me as I crawl out in the dark depths of hell with one purpose to destroyed brittania!"

He throw Oldrin far almost couple of dozen yards and landed near the other survivors, she was lucky she didn't broke her neck but he doesn't matter to him if she get hurt for Cronus make his intention clear after bringing out his weapon and aim towards the knights and other survivor to finish them.

Merrybell was afraid the rage and the hate that Lelouch carry was dangerous and knew she had to do something before he killed them.

"Stop, please spare them Lelouch."

"And why should I Merry, you of all people left me for dead?"

"I'm willing to do anything so please spare them I beg you."

Fate Emerge "Interesting just say what can you bargain with, but I doubt she has anything left to offer."

"What can you offer me, you knightmares I already destroyed, your ships is a pile of junk, your crew are dead and barely alive so what can you offer me?"

He was right she doesn't have anything left and she doubt Lelouch would wait any longer. "My body and servitude to you Lelouch" Lelouch eyebrow widen hearing what Merry had said.

Fate "that is an interesting offer but you must command something drastic to show how far she would go this far."

"I want you to strip everything on you and I mean everything."

Merrybell was shocked of such request.

"When in war nothing is fair there is no honour and pride in war only survivor and madness and you said you're willing do anything then you must show your resolve to do it." The princess knew what he meant as started to strip slowly while Oldrin was helpless watching. WithIN Merry mind she wanted to cry from humiliation but she kept her dignity of a princess. After few minute her body is completely naked feeling shame but still maintain her Britannia royal pride still looking at Lelouch. In his eyes Merry can see there no lust or joy only rage and she felt fear seeing such eyes.

"I accept your offer, put it back on." as Merry follow Cronus leaving those close to her behind. The knights and friends couldn't do anything to stop those two from leaving only watch them until they are gone.

* * *

While Lelouch travel the world destroyed every Britannia important infrastructures, Japan is now free from Britannia tyranny thanks to the emerald knights. The people rejoice this event as the knights become Japan official armies as the government reestablish with the house of Kyoto help. But if it wasn't for Naoto helps the Japanese would have cause a bloodbath killing Britannia if they are civilians.

In truth it was Fate whom spoke between morality and revenge to Naoto how he preaches that the remaining Britannia should be suffered for their lives they took and should be turned into slaves working tiredly in the mines. But Naoto refuse such methods it's will make them no different than Britannia.

But Cronus laugh that Naoto was just trying to keep his morality clean in truth his comrades already killed civilian casualties of war as they say. That everyone here are killer just because they fought to free their country but in truth it's to keep their morals clean.

Give a farmer a gun and he becomes a warrior but that former farmer will be guilty ridden killing others for his deeds. Naoto never thought of it, no simply put they were looking at the other way around but he still remain strong with conviction even if being taunted by Cronus.

* * *

While the Emerald knight were busy in Japan with politic bullshit, Lelouch travel as a normal civilian from one place to another as he disguise himself as a normal civilian that travel around. He would sometimes play smooth jazz in any bar with his saxophone, while his assistant Merry will help with the equipment and other things.

The Princess was living a normal commoner life, as she did like every normal commoners do like cooking and cleaning it was hard at first since she knew her life as princess but shattered after the death of her mother and sister by terrorist. In order to become strong she learning knighthood in the academy and build anti-terrorist group but it doesn't mean she knew how to do commoner stuff to have someone teach her.

Right now they are in a mobile base called The Nautilus (GoGo Voyager) a battleship that able to dive, float and move on land. the crew were dong their own things Merry was tasked to clean all the crew clothes and other minor stuff. As she finishes her tasked she went to move around the base unlike the GRANBERRY and G1 it was larger than even the Avalon. The princess would have called for help in secret if not for the curse that Lelouch put on her if she tries to betray him her body will experience excreting pain and pleasure at the same time. While going around the base she saw a person sleeping on the couch it was probably a recreation place where the crew relaxes. He was sleeping soundly with his straw hat on his face, he senses her presence and peek to see the princess but return back to sleep without care.

Merrybell wanted to know why Britannia are helping her brother with his grudge by involving with terrorist. For the past few months they were many Britannia around the mobile, some of them who saw her with cold eyes while others just ignore her.

Marrybell wanted to know why Britannia are helping her brother with his grudge by involving with terrorist. For the past few months they were many Britannia around the mobile, some of them who saw her with cold eyes while others just ignore her.

"Excuse Mr.-"

"Tom Sawyer if you have something to say makes it fast." The man didn't want his nap to be bothered.

"I want to know why a Britannia are among you against the Empire?" In truth what she saw were civilians, children and military are among them especially numbers within the organization.

"Of course royalty like you wouldn't understand how we the small folk or commoners you called us didn't care what happen only those lords, nobles, and dukes. Hell you won't even talk to me if you weren't a prisoner here."

Marry felt insulted since she befriends commoners among the Glinda knights.

"Right now you think I'm wrong about you."

"What?"

"Thinking your friend the Glinda knight some are commoner believe I'm wrong about you."

"Y-yes"

"That is how childish your view really is. Your entire commoner friends are from knighthood in the academy train to be soldier or something like that believing how great Britannia is or so forth. Tell me princess do you have any friend outside that not a soldier and noble or at least an acquainted."

Marrybell thought a moment and he right, she have no friend who aren't a soldier or noble.

"Though so well let me tell you who I am a former noble. I had everything a good and loving family until one day another noble faction accuse my family for treachery as such our fortune and title was taken if that wasn't enough they wanted to eliminate all of us no lose end. My parents were killed but I survive as I crawl out from the garbage dump and only revenge what keep me living."

"There my friend Rat his a commoner as what you called he lost his father when those nobility demanded to much taxes and he couldn't pay so he make him an example."

"Then there's Emma she's from the Chinese federation became an exotic dancer for her son but her son died as they refuse to treat him excuse for being a dancer."

"Kida she's an orphan, live her life on the street stealing to survive. She had a sister but was weak and had died sick. No one would care for a street rat."

"Johnny Boy here whose a half bred was outcast by society when they knew he was half Britannia and number, when they find out his father cast him and his mother out in the cruel street as his mother died of Maltrunation few months later but his father never defended him at all."

"So tell me princess why did we become terrorist." as Tom got up looking the Merry eyes with a cold glare. "It's because we are those what you called human garbage that was toss after being use and we want revenge against those with power including royalty like you."

"I know all about you Princess Merrybell Mel Britannia including what happen to your mother and sister as such you hated terrorist but we also hated you, the corruption in the system that those whom are innocent and weak are trample by your father ideology, so tell me do we all deserve this atrocious befell or are going say like all those nobles you deserve it because being weak."

Merry was shocked she never thought such a thing but then again she live in a secluded life never before seen others below than herself. Seeing how those who are lower are treated like dirt she didn't knew... no more likely she just ignored them unlike her sister Euphemia whom more likely knew those who are below.

"You probably thinking why you never heard such thing it's easier for us smallfolk to be ignored and disappear and you all ignored cover your eyes while we suffer. What would you do?"

Merry doesn't have anything to say so she turn and walk way.

"That's right walk away that's whya you royalty always did run when in dire." as Tom when back sleeping.

* * *

The Glinda Knights were in the hospital in Pendragon after their fought against Cronus. As all of them shout in frustration no matter how they fought he was screwing with them and was playing with them he didn't even fought seriously.

"Dam it! We couldn't do a thing against him!" Leonhardt scream in frustration. The entire room was gloomy so much death cause by one man. The man who becomes a symbol of now free area 11 and even Cornelia herself couldn't defeat had put to shame.

Oldrin got the worst, she still get nightmare that something terrible will happen to Merry and fear of Lelouch's eye fill with hatred just imagined it send shivers down her spine. She kept quiet about who was Cronus.

Sokkia who always the cheerful type was stumped, the fear she could not forget.

Tink was in a coma after the battle and hasn't waked up.

"So what do we do now, the news already reach us as the Glinda knight were incompetent." Toto saying her word looking around her friends who are bedridden.

"I don't know with the princess being missing and we lost a lot of people we have no choice but to disband."

"We can't disband" Leonhardt didn't like there so called Glinda the pride of Britannia to be disbanded.

"What choice do we have, we couldn't even beat Cronus." Oldrin said.

"Unless if there someone who can lead us." Toto asked a question.

At the same time Schneizel was reviewing the condition of Glinda knights, it was devastating but an opportunity can be use he wanted to appointed someone to be his representative to lead the Glinda knights but it will be under his supervision as such he called in a person that he trusted and caliber like his advisor Kanon.

"You wanted to see me your highness." Marika appear before him.

"You probably have heard the Glinda knight devastating lost."

"Yes I heard it was awful and terrifying."

"You see Marika with my sister Merrybell missing there is no one to lead the Glinda knights, so I decided to recommend you as commander of the Glinda knights."

"Your highness but why me surely-"

"You are qualified for this position and this is an order not a request beside I see great potential in you."

* * *

It was midnight the outside was loud as everyone was celebrating the defeat of Glinda knights. Lelouch was in E.U. territory right now in a brothel in the red light district if you need information you ask the rats. The so called place where soldiers hangout telling their story and bravery or stupidity or get drunk. He was in a room sleeping with someone a client that knows the information he wanted as she wanted payment in both ways.

If he was the canon Lelouch he would have shoved or tried being polite but that Lelouch was dead when the soldiers killed him and left him for dead. As such it didn't matter if he had to sleep one hundred women, destroyed cities and killed innocent as long his revenge is achieve his goal is what matters.

He was awake seeing the women that he sleep look peaceful he got up pay in advance and left obtaining the info he wanted. The information he wanted is the location of Britannia hidden base in every strategic location but he was searching for one and it's located in Sankt Petersburg the The Grand Duke resides in Catherine's Palace it's highly likely it's well defendant but he was Kamen Rider Cronus it will just walk in the park.

Unknown to Lelouch, Fate was just watching from afar knowing what Lelouch was his puppet. Fate was the one who push Lelouch between morality and insanity. He was cunning just like his previous user Dan Masamune. He was the one who push Lelouch to sleep with the girl Miya I. Hillmick, Sophie Wood during his time in Ashford and few more others.

Fate would say it's nothing more than filling that void with pleasure as he wanted or just release that frustration so that you don't go berserk or something, the other thing was just to spite his father as he soil the royal blood with those that he called them unworthily. But that was far from the truth, Lelouch maybe have commoner blood from his mother but he has royal blood from his father as such if the women who are pregnant with his child already have shot to the Britannia throne.

Fate wanted to create chaos but only the chosen can succeed of becoming his next user as such he let the former royalty spread his seeds it didn't matter commoner, nobility, numbers and others as long a healthy child will be born and grow up in any environment as they say harsh environments builds character.

They were some who are important position like Zhou Xianglin whom Lelouch acted as Cronus errand boy that the rider will help for a price of course like his chosen women the Chinese Federation allow it as long the Rider completes their request task. Zhou Xianglin who was chosen to become Lelouch aid, she was loyal and obey her orders like a good soldier but Lelouch was a player as manage to took the so called soldier within his arms and in time that women was completely fallen into his arms.

It's wasn't just the power of Cronus of persuasion but how skill Lelouch in charming any women. Just like that she was completely under his spells.

Cronus knew one day Lelouch will showed his face to the Emperor after he complete his revenge that he was Cronus as such the children that was pregnant with his child has royal blood as such they are heir to the Britannia Throne.

This children would grow up become like their father cunning, smart and dangerous as they found out their destiny and compete for the throne. Chaos will ensue as faction would want to side on the winning side turning the world in another Kamen rider Chronicle stage again.

Meanwhile in C world the Emperor was looking at C world unbothered by the outside world but he was baffle of such power that Lelouch was using the power to stop time it was the thing that the plan was to use for the sword Akasha to set the world in a standstill.

Not only that V.V. was injured when he tried to confront Lelouch with psychological warfare only to backfire and inflect injured the immortal child and crated a permanent scar that still hurts. V.V would always grumble of the pain that continue to twitch every time the name Cronus was heard.

While Charles was observing the C world a small fragment of Virus was inside the system spreading its corruption quietly undetected by anyone or anything, it was just a small seed feeding on the nutrients of the conscious of the C world like a parasite. Unknown to the Emperor his so called propaganda of conquering that brought negative emotion was feeding it. In due time, it will spread as the seed Gamedeus will devour the Emperor first. All it need was just a little time before it will grow.

Meanwhile C.C. who is in Japan was keeping eye on Naoto as order by Lelouch with a few promises and a lot of pizza. As she looked at the city of Tokyo rebuilding back what they lost she looks at her Gashat it was dark purple color with the word Proto Mighty Action X. It was something Lelouch gave her to help with anything that might destroy his plans.

C.C. found out transforming into Genmm was fun as she was faster and stranger than an average human thus ever to take down a knightmare easily. Still just because she has power doesn't mean she waited for Lelouch to grant her wish, and she felt that Lelouch can grant her wish.

* * *

This My idea after watching Kamen Rider Cronus ability to stop time so it give me thinking what would happen if Lelouch possess the power of Cronus. Fate is similar the idea of Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War Talion and Celebrimbor relationship. Every code geass story is always about R1, R2 and Boku no Akito so I thought why not focus on OZ the reflection. Thank MM browsing for Beta reading.

Naoto is alive since Lelouch obtained the Gashat from the very beginning and plotting his revenge in the shadow. So he would use every pawn he could find including the resistance group and House of Kyoto. The Emerald Knights is based on the Black Knights except this time I decided a different color scheme.

Some of this scene I wanted to make similar to Iron blooded Orphan as a group of trash by society found their place in the world and revenge for those who have wrong them. GoGo Voyager is from the series super Sentai GoGo Sentai Boukenger you can see it from episode 33. Super Sentai always have a great mech and base.

The part pushing Lelouch over the edge is from the comic book Dark Metal the different version of Dark Batman. The name Tom Sawyer is from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen film that I thought why not use it's character unlike in the book including Nautilus .


End file.
